


致命邂逅13

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 中世纪王室AU 人鱼锤×国王基欺世者需与世同俦，你的眼睛、利舌和双手，需像无邪的鲜花，表面殷勤好客，花芯里却藏着蛇头。     ——《麦克白》





	致命邂逅13

掌根停留在脖颈上，呼吸悬在发梢间。洛基支着脸看巴基给他的情报，细长的五指不时拨弄纠缠卷曲的黑髮，沾染上淡淡的百合香。

毕竟还是阿斯加德的王子，巴基不宜久留。他所要告诉洛基的话都在那次醉酒后倾吐而出。又在皇宫中逗留了几日便自请离开。告别礼是一个厚实的牛皮袋，里面是有关阿斯加德的机密。

枯坐在书房的他蓦然想起那晚巴基浸了蜜糖的语调，“我会离开王宫——在约顿的山河间感受雪国的宏伟，随时等待您的传唤。当然……还有人鱼，据说海拉女王生前曾在人鱼湾逗留过好一阵，如果可以用人鱼交换矮人造的箭矢和宝剑，那再划算不过了。”

说这话时巴基的眼底闪耀着动人的光，他的睫毛遮掩了灰绿色的眸，但那样迫切的情感不容洛基忽视。

人鱼……人鱼……

索尔的痕迹依旧留在身体上，洛基选择了高领的罩衣，遮去脖子上那些说不清的吻痕。他当时的确是动情的，以至于现在想来身体还会不由自主的颤抖，甚至觉得一股股热潮涌向小腹。

他嫌自己丢人，从前当王子时好不逍遥快活，如今却对一条人鱼食髓知味。

一定是禁欲太久。洛基想着叹了口气。

可惜了，他以后再也不会遇到这样英俊的人鱼了。

洛基的笔勾勾画画，他在写给尼达维勒国王的信，这封带着百合花香的信笺将随蓝尾巴的人鱼一起献到矮人国的国王面前，诉说着约顿君主的诚挚情意。

现在要为明年五月的战争做准备，那时巴基回到阿斯加德做内应，他率领军队踏过阿斯加德的山河，在经过尼达维勒时拨出一队人南下送走索尔。

洛基已经计划好了，时间算到正好。当南下的队伍带回武器时战势正酣，交换品可以为军队注入新鲜血液，一举夺下阿斯加德。

洛基不断抚摸着自己光滑的脖颈，暂时放下了手中的笔看向窗外，玫瑰花窗紧紧闭合，但窗外的寒风明显已经小了许多，那些蹁跹的雪花也看起来小巧不少，再也没有鹅毛大雪落满肩头的景象了。

再也不会有索尔到来那天的大雪了。

笔下反复出现的“人鱼”一词让洛基没来由的烦躁，这几个字母像是长了腿似的在纸张上弹跳，它们高挑的身姿，它们饱满的弧线在洛基眼前乱晃，直到写到那行：

“星辰也都做颂，最珍贵的朋友……”

洛基一撂笔，起身披上外套。最后看了眼那张纸，“星辰”最后一个字母拉出了一条长长的尾巴，洛基烦躁的拿起这张纸揉成一团，扔到了脚下的废纸堆里。

他告诉侍女不要跟着他，最近局势有变，战事将至他要去天卫宫查看星象。

洛基抱着半个月前从天卫宫挑选出来的书籍，一个人走在冗长的回廊。他看起来很渺小，两侧都是俯首的神雕，他穿着黑中泛蓝的丝绸衬衫和黑色长裤，外面随意披了件墨绿色的长袍。

天卫宫离洛基的寝宫不远，快要走到时洛基已经裹紧了外套。金线被他的手指蹂躏的不成样子，玫瑰花的图案破碎了。没办法，天卫宫实在是太冷了。

它区别于约顿皇宫中的任何一个地方，这里寒冷无情，魏然立于奢靡烟火中。主要原因是天卫宫中央有一汪清泉，不似王宫里其他水源流淌的都是温热的泉水，那汪清泉引自雪山，安静嵌在天卫宫的地面，如一面镜子，正好映照出自露天穹顶散落的天光。

它唤做“星池”，巫师们通过它观察天空的样子。

门口无人把守，也无需把守。里面除了各种精密的星象仪外便是约顿的无数藏书，对洛基而言那是无价珍宝，是他儿时的乐园，但自从成年礼后为了打消海拉的猜忌他便没怎么进过天卫宫。

刚推开厚重的橡木门便听到一阵水声。自深蓝黯淡的宫殿深处传来，像海底鲛人那呜咽的、被压抑了的歌声。

迎面的是一条相对狭窄的通道，两侧立了两三米高的书架，一股浓郁的味道钻入洛基的鼻管，书籍和檀木的味道混合了大自然的清新，这味道并不难闻，还让人提神。

那最新鲜的味道区别于古老的书籍，来自通道尽头的星池映着唯一的光，这里是一个深蓝色的阴暗世界，除了蓝便是黑，没有窗，更别说一个缝隙。对于严寒的约顿，这是保存书籍的最好方式。

突如其来的黑暗让洛基还不能适应，顺手拿起一边的烛台打算点燃，却本能的先眯起眼看向星池。似乎有一个小点在池中，洛基放下了烛台。

他抱着书，悄无声息潜入一旁的书架森林中。所有书架呈圆形分布，里外三圈包围星池，置身书山时会有一种强大的压迫感。担心头顶岌岌可危的书落下，也怕庞然的檀木架坍塌。

洛基放轻了脚步，害怕惊到什么似的，悄悄穿过两层书架，在最内圈里徘徊着。

一低头，借着并不充足的光看向黑中泛蓝的地面，上面隐约有新月似的脚印。那水迹很快变要消失，洛基放下手里的书顺着脚印前进的放向看去。

他诡谲灵动的绿眼睛望向深处的黑，带着点疑惑和不安，寻觅着什么东西。

近处的脚印很快消失，洛基不由自主的攥着自己的袍角又上前几步，他尾随着踪迹心脏狂跳。

“哗——”，搅动水的巨响传来，洛基脚步一顿，转头伸出苍白的指尖拨开面前的几本书，他透过书脊间的罅隙看向光源，星池里却并没有那个金色的影子。

“你要把我关在这多久？”就在洛基努力分辨时，突然一个低沉的声音自颈后炸起。

他仓皇转身，腰部却被一双大手紧紧箍住，尊贵的国王整个人都被推搡到紧紧靠着书架，那些书的棱角狠狠硌着他的背。洛基像是被挤进了一个不断咬合的齿轮，索尔力气很大，仅是箍着洛基的腰，把身子朝他压去就几乎要把洛基抱了起来。

受到惊吓的洛基连忙挣扎，腰间的手却越勒越紧，他只能靠足尖面前接触地面，小腿找不到借力点胡乱蹬着。

索尔整个身躯都要贴在洛基身上了，他在昏暗中用那双钢蓝色的眼死死盯着洛基。看着他那慌张的样子露出一抹冷笑。

背后是高耸的书架，索尔的气场竟然比它还高上一截。洛基的心跳愈发快了，那张脸在暗处也看得出泛着漂亮的红。像是风中被摧残过的百合，带着一种让人怜惜的美感。

索尔知道，洛基那张脸最会骗人。

于是他恶狠狠的捏着洛基的下巴，咬上了他的耳垂。属于人鱼的尖锐牙齿在上面咬出了个浅浅的牙印，他的呼吸尽数喷在洛基的颈上。

“放开我！”洛基用手捶打着他赤裸的胸口，索尔几乎一丝不挂，仅有一件洛基命人送来的皮草一端堪堪搭在肩头，另一端缠在腰间。

索尔身上很湿，他刚从池子里出来。就在那个鬼鬼祟祟的小家伙进来的那刻索尔便察觉到了他的气息。

距离上次相见，已隔整整五天。

五天，洛基的味道钻进他的每一根血管，让他在监禁中狠狠地想念。

是洛基把他丢在这里的。

洛基进退两难，他无比后悔自己草率的决定，明明已经打算把索尔关在星池直到五月份离开，结果还是自己没控制住欲望作祟。

“什么时候让我走？”在真正失控前索尔放过了洛基小巧的耳垂，不满意的粗鲁摩挲着他光滑的腰段。

“很快……你先放开我……”，洛基知道索尔吃硬不吃软，放缓了语气拍拍他的肩，“芬里尔刚受罚，我怕他波及到你……”

索尔的质问竟让洛基感到安慰。一切还是最初的样子，索尔要走，而他要卖掉索尔。很简单的关系，这让他不会含着一丝怜悯去欺骗。

那天的荒唐转瞬即逝。就如越约顿海姆再冷也没有那条蒂卢德河。

“我不怕。”索尔颇英气的一抱胳膊，站在洛基面前上下打量着他，审视的目光像是在考验洛基话中的真假，他的不信任太过明显，以至于洛基有点想躲避。

这种独处的情况下，这个隐蔽的地方。洛基不能不怕，他来时可没有这种感觉。

洛基搔了搔自己的脖子，目光偏向一边，“你先在住着吧，我会派那厨娘每天来一趟，有什么需要告诉她。”他明明知道奥黛丽的名字，却就是用不屑的语气以身份代称。

不想再和索尔对峙，洛基拔腿就要走，可索尔却一把攥住了洛基的手腕。

“为什么又是她……”，索尔说的咬牙切齿的俯身贴近，鼻尖几乎要碰到一起了，他就像要活吃了洛基似的，“你就不能自己来吗？怎么……怕我了？”

洛基并没有和他周旋的意思，“我是约顿的君主，没时间天天拜访一条思乡的人鱼……”

话未说完索尔一把拎起他的胳膊摁到木架上，重新笼罩住这个男人，“那约顿的君主有时间浪叫？”

言罢他不顾洛基挣扎恶狠狠咬上他的脖颈，这里很安静，以至于他们都能听到粗重的喘息和含糊的吮吸声。黑暗中洛基的表情并不分明，索尔也忽视了那层难堪的愤怒。

索尔把自己的欲望归咎为对洛基的愤怒，原本歇斯底里的想念通通掩盖住。他坚持第一次只是因为这家伙的勾引和那种叫“酒”的毒药。他认为自己是不怎么喜欢这个人类的。那么对他的向往就只是肉体上的了，索尔想不通自己心里有什么可惦记他的。

那一定是因为他的身体。令自己流连忘返。

“这是什么？”就在索尔卖力时突然停了一下，他两指拉下洛基的衣领看到了什么。

“什么？”洛基一时被这个问题转移了注意力。

“花瓣……就像是花瓣……”，索尔神色古怪的说道，好像是看到了什么骇人的东西。

洛基连忙推开了他，四处寻找可以照的东西，最后三步并作两步跑到了星池边上。他慌张的跪在池边，映照着平静的水面拉下自己的衣领。

并不明亮的光线映照出他的影，只见紧挨着锁骨的皮肤上出现了一些奇怪的斑点。

就如同黑色的花瓣不小心落到了那奶白色的皮肤上，洛基干净的皮肤上不知何时多出来那些诡异的印记。周围的皮肤微微发热，洛基想到从昨天起自己就经常无意识的挠这个地方。

他努力回忆着何时见过这斑点，指腹不断抚摸着那片肌肤，洛基陷入深远的回忆中。

当答案揭晓时，他惊叫了一声超后跌去，不可思议的用指甲狠狠挠着那片肌肤，疯魔般颤抖着。

消失已久的花瓣病，时隔多年竟出现在了自己身上！

洛基蓦然记起儿时的故事，海拉曾经十分宠爱过一个男人，他一度贵为王夫。现在已然记不起那人的长相和姓名，只有最后一眼让洛基久久难以忘怀。

他忘不掉他的死相——浑身布满黑色的花瓣斑点，像是千疮百孔般可怖。

索尔不解的看着惊恐癫狂的洛基，他也想知道洛基脖子上的斑点是什么来头。

一定什么可怕的事情发生了，索尔紧张的蹲在了他的身边。

“洛基？”他唤道……

在巢穴中安眠的知更鸟仓皇离去，积雪从高高的银杏枝丫上坠落，冰层有了分裂的迹象。

春天要来了。


End file.
